New York Artist
by Buffy017
Summary: 1 Jahr mach S5 Justin lebt als Künstler in New York und bereitet sich auf seine erste eigenen Ausstellung vor. Ob Brian kommen wird? Ob die Ausstellung ein Erfolg wird?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Das sanfte Licht des frühen Abends fiel durch die Fenster und erleuchtet den Raum. Alles schien von einem goldenen Glanz umhüllt. Ein junger blonder Mann lag auf dem Bett. Er hatte Kopfhörer in den Ohren und hörte leise Musik von irgendeiner Soulsängerin. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Fuß wippte leicht im Takt der Musik mit. Die schlanken Hände lagen entspannt auf dem flachen Bauch.  
Es kam selten vor, das er so entspannt war. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch gar keine Zeit dafür. Ray hatte ihm heute den Termin mitgeteilt. Seine erste eigene Show. Es stimmt, die Galerie war klein, die Gegend nicht unbedingt Manhattan, aber es war seine Show. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Er war erst knapp ein Jahr hier und es schien als hätte er es bereits geschafft. Nicht mal zu Hause hatte er eine eigene Show gehabt.

Der Vibrationsaarlahm seines Handys, das in seiner Hosentasche steckte, riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Er sah kurz auf das Display, bevor er abhob. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch.  
"Hi"  
"Hey! Wie lief es"  
"Gut! Toll! Ray ist endlich mit einem Termin herausgerückt"  
Ein leichtes Lachen am anderen Ende: "Du kannst sehr... charmant sein, wenn du willst"  
"Hey! Ich bin immer charmant"  
"Pff... Also, wann ist der große Tag"  
"In zwei Monaten. Ich werd Cynthia die Daten geben"  
"Vertraust du mir nicht", antwortet Brian gespielt verletzt.  
Justin lachte: "Doch, aber sie soll doch bestimmt den Flug und das Hotel buchen"  
"Du hast mich durchschaut"  
"Ich muss Mum anrufen, meine wöchentliche Predigt abholen"  
Brian lachte: "Bis später"  
"Später"  
Justin klappte das Handy zu und starrte zur Decke. Seine erste eigene Ausstellung - er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

Ray war ein großer, korpulenter Mann Ende 50. Sein dünnes graues Haar bedeckte nur noch spärlich seinen Kopf und seine Augen wirkten viel zu klein für sein massiges Gesicht. Trotz der wenig attraktiven Erscheinung war Ray Harold einer der nettesten Menschen, die Justin bisher in New York kennen gelernt hatte. Ray kam aus Texas, lebte aber seit über 20 Jahren in New York. Seine Frau hatte die kleine Galerie gekauft und hergerichtet. Seit ihrem Tod vor 5 Jahren, verwaltet Ray zusammen mit seiner Nichte Charly die Galerie. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, den Traum seiner Frau zu verkaufen. Er selbst hatte zwar nicht viel mit Kunst zu tun, aber die Buchhaltung und Planung machten ihm Spaß.

"Ah, da ist ja unser kommender Star!" Justin lächelte und stellte seine Tasche ab. "Kaffee?" Justin schüttelte den Kopf und verzog den Mund. Er hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht, Rays selbstgekochten Kaffee zu trinken und er hatte sich geschworen, es bei diesem einen Mal zu belassen. "Also, hast du mit Charly gesprochen?" Justin nickte. "Sie kommt heute Abend vorbei um sich die Bilder anzusehen. Sie möchte ein bisschen von allem, um meine Bandbreite zu zeigen." Ray nickte wohlwollend: "Kluges Mädchen. Glaub mir, das hat sie nicht von ihren Eltern"  
Charlys Eltern, Rays Schwester und ihr Mann, lebten irgendwo in Florida. Als Charly 12 war, hatten sie die kleine bei Onkel und Tante abgegeben und waren verschwunden. Angeblich, konnte Rays Schwester den Stress einer pubertierenden Tochter nicht ertragen und wollte in eine Klinik fahren. Vor 2 Jahren hatten sie dann eine Postkarte geschrieben - aus Florida.

Justin schüttelte den Kopf um die trüben Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Wenigstens hatte er eine schöne Kindheit gehabt. Er sah Ray an und sagte: "Ich bin hier wegen der Gästeliste." Ray nickte und strahlte. "Ich nehme an, dass wir nun endliche den Berühmtberüchtigten Brian kennen lernen werden." Justin errötete und nickte. Ray hatte sich erstaunlich gut damit zurechtgefunden, das sein neuer Star mit einem Mann zusammen war. Aber in New York war sowieso alles anders. Hier war es "In" nicht mit dem Strom zu schwimmen. "Also, wer sonst noch?" "Meine Mum und ihr... Freund." Innerlich schüttelte sich Justin, wenn er nur daran dachte. Das sie immer noch mit diesem Tucker zusammen war. "Dann Daphne, meine beste Freundin mit ihrem Freund. Oh, und Lindsay und Melanie. Sie kommen extra aus Toronto." Ray nickte. "Ich lass die Liste noch offen, falls du spontan jemand dazu bitten möchtest. Sag mir einfach bescheid, du weißt ja - je mehr Leute, desto besser." In diesem Moment kündigte die kleine Glocke über der Tür einen Galeriebesucher an. Ray fuhr sich über seine fast Glatze und seufzte. Justin grinste und griff nach einem der frischen Muffins, die immer in der Küche der Galerie standen. "Ich bin dann weg!"

"Das hier ist toll - es ist so.. traurig." Charly zeigte auf ein kleines Bild. Es war hauptsächlich in Blautönen gehalten. Er hatte es gemalt, als er sich von Brian getrennt hatte - nach dem schlimmen Streit zwischen Brian und Michael. Er hatte seine ganze Wut und Trauer in seine Bilder gesteckt und er hatte fast 2 Wochen, den Pinsel nicht aus der Hand legen können. Justin sah Charly von der Seite an, als sie konzentriert seine Bilder betrachtete.  
Sie war klein, knappe 1,50m, hatte kurzes, tiefschwarzgefärbtes Haar und klare blaue Augen. Sie hatte Kunst studiert und arbeitet seit diesem Jahr bei ihrem Onkel in der Galerie. Ray war froh über die künstlerische Hilfe und Charly überglücklich, das sie einen Job gefunden hatte. Justin räusperte sich und fragte: "Also, was meinst du?" Charly grinste und ließ sich auf einen klapprigen Küchenstuhl fallen. Die kleine Wohnung, die Justin seit ein paar Wochen bewohnte, war keine Luxusvilla. Die Möbel hatte er größtenteils vom Vormieter übernommen. "Sie sind toll Justin, aber das weißt du schon." Der blonde Mann errötete vor Stolz. Die junge Frau zeigte auf die Bilder, die sie ausgewählt hatte. Ein paar abstrakte Sachen, ein paar der Bilder, die er nach der Babylonexplosion gemalt hatte und einige Portraits: ein Bild von Gus, als er noch ein Baby war; eins von Mel und Michael mit JR auf dem Arm; eins von Molly im Park; und natürlich Brian. Charly hatte drei Bilder ausgewählt, die Brian in vollkommen verschiedenen Augenblicken zeigten. Eins war nach seiner Rückkehr aus LA entstanden. Brian lag auf der Couch, vollkommen relaxt. Ein anderes zeigte sein Profil. Und auf dem letzten schlief er, beleuchtet vom sanften blauen Licht der Schlafzimmerlampe. Das war sein Lieblingsbild. Brian wirkte so... glücklich und entspannt. Und irgendwie auf verletzlich. Justin runzelte leicht die Stirn. Vielleicht war es nicht so klug, das letzte Bild auszustellen. Er wusste nicht, was Brian dazu sagen würde. Irgendwie war es zu persönlich, zu intim. Er drehte sich zu Charly und fragte: "Bist du sicher, wegen dem letzten. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber ein anderes nehmen"  
Charly schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist perfekt. Es zeigt, wie viel dir das Motiv bedeutet. Man spürt deine Liebe. Und seine. Man spürt, das er ein Mann, der sonst nicht so offen ist. Das er dir so vertraut, dass er sich so öffnen kann... Nein Justin, du musst das Bild unbedingt zeigen."

* * *

_Wie versprochen, eine neue Story:) Wie immer sind Reviews mehr als gern gesehen! Also nicht schüchtern sein und fleißig auf den kleinen Knopf drücken;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Es war ein typischer Freitagabend. Das "Daily´s" brummte. Justin stand hinter der Bar und polierte Gläser. "Willst du Pause machen?" fragte Jose, der ebenfalls Gelegenheitskellner im Daily´s war. Jose war Mexikaner und lebte erst seit ein paar Monaten in New York. Sein Akzent war unüberhörbar und verlieh dem kleinen dunkelhaarigen Mann etwas exotisches. "Ich kann übernehmen." Justin nickte dankbar und war Jose sein Handtuch zu.  
Als Justin aus der überfüllten Bar trat, zog er in tiefen Zügen die Nachtluft ein. Sie roch nach Abgasen, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Es war noch knapp ein Monat bis zu seiner Show und er konnte vor Nervosität kaum noch schlafen. Justin lehnte sich an die Hauswand und fischte aus seiner Hosentasche eine zerdrückte Zigarettenpackung. Er hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen aufzuhören, den Versuch aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufgegeben.

"Hi Süßer, hast du Feuer für mich?" hauchte eine rauchige Stimme in Justins Ohr. Ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht als er die Stimmer erkannte. "Suse, ich wusste nicht das du aus San Francisco zurück bist!" Er umarmte die Frau. Susan Melton wohnte in der Wohnung über ihm. Sie war Mitte 40, was man ihr aber nicht ansah. Ihr blond gefärbtes Haar fiel ihr in kleinen Locken bis über die Schultern und das dezente Make-up verdeckte die kleinen Falten in den Augenwinkeln. Susan erinnerte ihn in vielen Dingen an Debbie. Sie war ebenso offen und hatte eine scharfe Zunge. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Mann scheiden lassen und war vor über 5 Jahren nach New York gezogen. "Du weißt wie das ist. Erst vermisst man seine Familie schrecklich, dann geht man sich tierisch auf den Geist. Also hab ich das nächste Flugzeug genommen und... hier bin ich!" Justin grinste und umarmte Susan noch einmal. "Ich bin froh das du wieder hier bist." "Hm, ich kann mir denken warum; du vermisst mein Essen." Justin errötete. "Na ja, so kann man es vermutlich auch sehen..." Susan lachte auf und tätschelte ihm die Wange. "Wie wär's, wenn du morgen zum Essen kommst. Dann kannst du mir all die neuen Gerüchte erzählen."

Es war kurz vor 3 als Justin endlich nach Hause kam. Er war müde, seine Füße taten weh und er hatte Hunger. Er hatte kaum seine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen, als sein Handy klingelte. Fluchend angelte er es aus seiner Tasche und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Er rollte mit den Augen und nahm ab.  
"Was wäre, wenn ich schon geschlafen hätte"  
"Was"  
"Brian, es ist 3 Uhr morgens. Da ist es üblich, das Menschen schlafen"  
"Hast du"  
Justin lachte: "Nein, ich bin grad von meine Schicht zurückgekommen. Und ich bin hundemüde"  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, das du mich abwürgst"  
Justin balancierte auf einem Bein, während er sich den linken Schuh auszog. "Nein... Ich bin einfach nur erschöpft. Und nervös. Es sind nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zur Show." Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallte sein Knie schmerzhaft gegen sein Bett. "Ah, verdammt"  
"Justin, alles ok"  
"Ja, ich bin gegen mein verdammtes Bett gestoßen"  
"Versuch zu schlafen. Ich rufe dich morgen an, dann können wir reden"  
Justin horchte alarmiert auf. Brian wollte reden! "Was gibt es denn"  
"Ist nicht so wichtig. Schlaf"  
Justin beruhigte sich etwas. Also kein Notfall und keine Lebenskrise. Er seufzte. "Dann bis morgen... heute, nachher!" Er legte auf und ließ sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen.

Brian konnte nicht schlafen. Seit Justin in New York war, passiert das in regelmäßigen Abständen. Besonders wenn sie telefoniert hatten. Brian hätte nie gedacht, das er sich so an eine Person im Bett neben ihm gewöhnen konnte. Und diese Person auch noch vermisste. Er würde es natürlich nie vor den anderen zugeben - besonders nicht vor Justin! Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Brians Gesicht. Er konnte sich die kleinen Witze gut vorstellen, die Justin machen würde. Andeutungen gegenüber ihren Freunden oder noch schlimmer vor Debbie.  
Brian setzte sich auf und verließ sein Bett. Er würde heute keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Er startete seinen Computer und holte sich eine Falsche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Auf der Ecke der Theke lag Justins Einladung. Sie war heute in der Post gewesen. Brian nahm sie hoch und las sie - vermutlich zum hundersten Mal. Nur noch ein paar Wochen, dann würde er seinen kleinen "Stalker" wiedersehen. Er verscheuchte die sentimentalen Gedanken und setzte sich an seinen Computer. Vielleicht könnte er etwas Arbeit erledigen.

"Hey," Michael hauchte Brian einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Das Diner war relativ leer. Die Partygänger lagen noch in ihren Betten. "Hey," begrüßte Brian seinen besten Freund. Er faltet die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie beiseite. "Wo ist der Professor?" "Er arbeite an einem neuen Buch. Ich bekommen ihm kaum noch zu Gesicht. Er ist total versessen." Brian grinste spöttisch. "Arme alleingelassene Hausfrau!" Michael warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich. "Ich hab die Einladung für Justins Show bekommen." Brian nickte ohne eine Mine zu verziehen. "Wirst du hingehen?" fragte Michael neugierig. Brian seufzte, nickte jedoch. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Anwesenheit zu leugnen. "Du bist bestimmt wahnsinnig stolz auf ihn. Ich meine, eine eigene Show! Das ist ein Wahnsinns Erfolg!" Brian nickte wieder. Er wünschte Michael würde endlich aufhören, aber sein bester Freund schien erst richtig in Stimmung zu kommen.  
Fast 10 Minuten hörte sich Brian mit stoischer Mine Michaels Redefluss an. Dann wurde er endlich durch Emmets erscheinen erlöst. Auch Em hatte anscheinend eine Einladung bekommen und weitere 10 Minuten vergingen in - wie Brian fand - sinnlosem Gespräch über Ausstellungen, Stolz und Justin und Brians Beziehung. Schließlich wurde es Brian zuviel. Er stand auf. "Wenn die Ladys mich entschuldigen!" Ohne Zurückzublicken floh Brian aus dem Diner in die sichere Stille seines Autos.

* * *

_Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit, aber durch die WM kommt man ja zu nichts;-) Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und ich versuche, das nächste schneller zu posten._


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

"Sie sind wundervoll Justin", schwärmte Lindsay. Sie war heute morgen in New York eingetroffen und hatte sofort auf einem Besuch in der Galerie bestanden. Justin lächelte stolz. Lindsays Meinung bedeutete ihm viel, fast so viel wie Brians. "Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte sie aus heiterem Himmel. "Ein bisschen. Aber ich fühle mich besser, jetzt wo du hier bist." Lindsay lachte und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Ich weiß, wer das noch viel besser schafft als ich!" Justin rollte mit den Augen und grinste. Noch 3 Tage bis Brian kommen würde und noch 5 Tage bis zur Show. "Wann kommt Brian?" fragte Lindsay. "Am Sonntag Abend", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Lindsay nickte und hakte sich bei ihm unter. "Ich habe Hunger," erklärte sie und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. "Wo kann man denn hier gut Essen?"

"Wie läuft es sonst in Kanada. Hat Mel einen Job gefunden?" Lindsay und Justin saßen in einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant, ein paar Straßen von der Galerie entfernt. Das Essen war köstlich, die Atmosphäre gemütlich und das Personal freundlich - eine Seltenheit in New York, wie Justin festgestellt hatte. Lins schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Die Behörden sind genauso Stur wie hier. Aber Mel ist hartnäckig, du kennst sie ja." "Und wie geht es Gus?" Justin vermisste den kleinen Jungen. Er erinnerte ihn in so vielen Dingen an Brian. "Gus geht es gut. Auch wenn er euch alle schrecklich vermisst. Vor allem seinen Dad!" Justin schnaubte. "Erzähl das bloß nicht Brian, du weißt wie er auf so was reagiert." Lins kicherte und trank einen Schluck Rotwein. "Wie gefällt dir New York?" Justin überlegte einen Moment. "Die Stadt ist... überwältigend. Ich glaube nicht, das ich hier auf Dauer leben möchte." Die blonde Frau nickte. "Hast du schon mit Brian darüber gesprochen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Er würde nur abblocken. Außerdem will ich mit meiner Entscheidung bis nach der Show warten." Lins nahm seine Hand und sah ihn Stolz an. "Du wirst das Richtige tun!" Justin lächelte dankbar, war aber nicht ganz so überzeugt wie seine Freundin. Er wusste ja nicht einmal ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, überhaupt nach New York zu kommen.

Am Abend saß Justin auf seinem Bett und zeichnete. Es waren nur Gedanken, kein wirkliches Bild, was er aufs Papier brachte, aber manchmal half es ihm seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Lindsays Fragen hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Natürlich war New York eine riesige Chancen für ihn. Aber war diese Chance es wert, alles in Pittsburgh dafür aufzugeben? Er dachte an seine Familie, sein Mum und seine Schwester, die er nur noch so selten sah; an Debbie, die für ihn wie eine zweite Mutter war; an die Gang, den Spaß und die Dramen die sie zusammen überstanden hatte; und vor allem natürlich Brian. Die Entfernung konnte nichts daran ändern, wie sehr Justin ihn liebte. Und Brian liebte ihn auch - auch wenn er es nicht oft sagte. Justin seufzte und legte Papier und Stifte aus der Hand. Er griff nach seinem Handy und hatte gewählt, bevor er drüber nachdachte.  
"Hallo"  
"Hi"  
"Alles klar bei dir"  
Justin rieb sich über die Augen. "Lins ist heut angekommen. Wir waren essen und haben geredet. Sie hat mir neue Fotos von Gus gezeigt"  
Brian schwieg und wartet das Justin fort fuhr. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er hörte sich... traurig an.  
"Soll ich dich am Sonntag vom Flughafen abholen"  
"Nein, ich werde spät ankommen"  
Justin nickte. Da Brian einen Schlüssel für seine Wohnung hatte, war das kein Problem. "Wie lange kannst du bleiben"  
"Weiß ich noch nicht. Hör zu Justin, ich muss weg. Ich bin mit Joe Viest von dieser Modefirma zum Essen verabredet"  
"Dann hast du den Auftrag"  
"So gut wie sicher"  
Justin grinste. "Gut... dann bis später."

Brian starrte das Telefon an und versuchte das ungute Gefühl zu verdrängen. Vielleicht hatte Justin nur Kopfschmerzen oder der Stress wegen der Show. Kurz entschlossen wählte er eine Nummer. "Cynthia! Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun..."

Es war kurz vor 2 Uhr Nachts. Der Mond schien so hell in Justins Schlafzimmer, das er bei aller Liebe nicht einschlafen konnte. Unruhig rollte er von einer Seite zur anderen. Schließlich stand er auf und ging in die Küche. Er trank einen Schluck und Wasser und setzte sich an den Tisch. Eigentlich sollte er sich Ekstatisch fühlten, aufgeregt und glücklich über seine Show. Statt dessen fühlte er sich einfach nur mies. Er hatte Heimweh! Justin verzog die Mundwinkel. Gott, er war viel zu Alt um noch unter Heimweh zu leiden. Er erinnerte sich an einen Schulausflug, da war er 8 gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihn abholen müssen, weil er vor Heimweh krank geworden war.

Ein leises Geräusch schreckte ihn auf. Ein kratzen kam aus Richtung Wohnungstür. Steif vor Schreck blickte Justin in Richtung der im dunkeln liegenden Tür. Das kratzen wiederholte sich. Justin sprang auf und lief ins Schlafzimmer. In seiner Schreibtischschublade fand er eine volle Dose Pfefferspray. Mit schweißnassen Händen drehte er sich um und wartet. Er hörte wie die Tür auf ging und sich leise wieder schloss. Justin nahm allen Mut zusammen und drückte den Lichtschalter.

"Brian!" Zitternd ließ er die Dose fallen und starrte den großen dunkelhaarigen Mann in der Tür an. "Wen hast du erwartet?" fragte Brian sarkastisch. Justin holte tief und Luft und versuchte sein aufgeregtes Herz zu beruhigen. "Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt. Was machst du hier?" Brian sah ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an. "Nette Begrüßung!" Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf Justins Gesicht und im nächsten Moment hielt Brian ihn fest im Arm. Justin hob seinen Kopf und schaute Brian mit strahlenden blauen Augen an. Der lächelte leicht und schloss die Distanz. Justin seufzte wohlig als er Brain nach so langer Zeit zum ersten Mal küsste. Der Kuss begann sanft und zärtlich wurde aber schnell leidenschaftlicher und kurze Zeit später drängte Brian Justin in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Knöpfe an Justins Hemd zu nehmen riss Brian an dem dünnen Stoff. Mit einem reißenden Geräusch gab der Stoff nach und Brian ließ das Hemd zu Boden fallen. Er löste sich von Justins Lippen und bedeckte dessen Oberkörper mit Küssen während seine Hände die Pyjamahose nach unten schob. Justin stöhnte als er Brians Mund spürte. Er krallte seine Hände in die dunklen Haare des vor ihm knienden Mannes. Sein Höhepunkt kam viel zu schnell. Elegant stand Brian auf und küsste ihn wieder, bevor er ihn sanft nach hinten aufs Bett stieß...


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

"Warum bist du hier?" Justins Kopf lag auf Brians Brust und lauscht dem regelmäßigen Herzschlag. Seine Hand zeichnete verschlungene Muster auf die nackte Haut unter ihm. Brians Hand streichelte träge seinen Rücken. Als Justin keine Antwort bekam sah er hoch. Brians Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund leicht geöffnet. "Ich weiß das du nicht schläfst, also antworte mir!" Brian stöhnte und schlug einen Arm vors Gesicht. Justin stemmte sich hoch - soweit ihre ineinander verschlungenen Glieder das zuließen - und grinste über beide Ohren. "Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht!" Brian stöhnte noch einmal, lauter diesmal. Justin beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Brian Kinney hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht..." flüsterte er leise, nur Zentimeter von Brians Mund entfernt. Mit einem Ruck war Brian Justin auf den Rücken und thronte plötzlich über ihm. "Ein Wort von dir..." Brian ließ den Satz unvollendet und gab dem blonden Mann unter ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Justin vergrub seine Hand in Brians dunklem Haar und vertiefte den Kuss. Nur wiederwillig trennten sie sich zum Luftholen. Brian lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen und schlang einen Arm um Justin. Der kuschelte sich ohne Wiederrede an den älteren und war Minutenspäter eingeschlafen.

Das plärren seines Weckers holte ihn viel zu Früh aus seinem Schlaf. Stöhnend und Ächzend tasteten seine Finger über das Bett zum Nachttisch und fanden... Brian! Wie ein Blitz holten ihn die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht ein. Ein strahlendes glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Justin setzte sich auf und griff über Brian um den Lärm abzustellen.  
"Morgen", nuschelte Brian ins Kissen und drehte seinen Kopf zu Justin. Der schenkte ihm sein "Sunshine"-Lächeln und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Kaffee?" fragte er dann. Brian nickte und schloss die Augen wieder. Leise ging Justin in die Küche und setzte den Kaffee auf. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Brian war wirklich hier - weil er sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hat. Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr riss ihn in die Realität zurück. Fast 11 Uhr. Warum hatte er seinen Wecker auf 11 gestellt? Justin schüttelte den Kopf und griff zu seinem Handy. Lins nahm nach dem 3. Klingeln ab.  
"Justin wo bist du? Wir waren um halb 10 zum Frühstücken verabredet"  
"Sorry, ich hab verschlafen... Lass es mich wiedergutmach. Ich lad dich zum Mittagessen ein"  
Lins überlegte einen Moment. "Gut. Hol mich um 1 im Hotel ab. Und denk dir eine bessere Ausrede als verschlafen aus"  
Justin starrte ausdruckslos das Telefon an und überlegte, ob er Lins einfach die Wahrheit sagen sollte. In dem Moment schlossen sich von hinten zwei Arme um ihn. "Lindsay?" fragte Brian mit einem Kuss auf seine Schulter. Justin lehnte sich in der Umarmung zurück. "Wir waren verabredet, zum Frühstück." Brian nickte, ließ ihn los und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Justin lehnte sich an den Küchenschrank und sah den dunkelhaarigen Mann an. "Hattest du gestern nicht einen Termin?" Brian nickte. "Cynthia wollte das Restaurant sowieso ausprobieren." "Mmh..." Brian zog eine Braue hoch. "Was?" Justin grinste. "Und weil du grad Zeit hattest, bist du her gekommen?" Brian zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ist es wichtig, warum ich hier bin?" Justin schüttelte den Kopf und schlang die Arme um Brians Hüfte. "Ich bin um 1 mit Lins zum Essen verabredet. Bis dahin..." Brian grinste und zog ihn Richtung Bett.

Lindsay saß in der Hotellobby und las ein aktuelles Klatschmagazin. Kopfschüttelnd blätterte sie die Seiten durch und fragte sich, wer für so einen Schund Geld ausgab. "Lins!" Sie sah hoch und entdeckte Justin im Eingang. Er winkte ihr zu und deutete nach draußen. Lins nickte, nahm ihre Tasche und folgte dem jungen Künstler nach draußen.  
Als Lins nach draußen kam, blieb ihr vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen. Justin stand neben dem Eingang, versunken in einen innigen Kuss mit - Brian! "Brian! Was für eine Überraschung!" Lindsay umarmte ihren alten Collegefreund. "Ich dachte du kommst erst Sonntag?" fragte sie erstaunt und sah Justin fragend an. Der lächelte nur und schmiegte sich an seinen Freund. Brian selbst zuckte mit den Achseln und schob seine Sonnenbrille hoch. "Ein Termin hat sich verschoben." Lins nickte. "Also, ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe Hunger." Justin nickte begeisterte und deutet die Straße runter. "Ein paar Meter weiter gibt es einen tollen Chinesen."

Das Essen verlief in angenehmer Stimmung. Lins erzählte Brian von Gus und Brian erzählte das neueste aus Pittsburgh. Als Justin sich kurz entschuldigte lächelte Lins ihren alten Freund charmant an. "Also, eine Terminänderung ja?" Brian rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich leicht in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er wusste, das Lindsay nichts vormachen konnte. Das hatte er nie gekonnt. Deshalb erzählte er ihr von dem Telefonat. "Du glaubst, das Justin Probleme hat?" Brian schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es war einfach ein... Gefühl." Lins nickte und nahm Brians Hand. "Ich glaube, du solltest mit Justin reden." Brian horchte auf und taxierte Lins. "Was weißt du?" Lins hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nichts, aber ich glaube, das dein Gefühl richtig ist." Nachdenklich starrte Brian in sein Wasser.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

Als Brian und Justin sich schließlich von Lindsay verabschiedeten war es kurz nach Mitternacht. Trotz der späten Stunden waren die Straßen voll und die beiden hatten es schwer ein Taxi zu erwischen. Justin war müde und hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen. Müde lehnte er sich in den Ledersitzen des Autos zurück und schloss die Augen. Er spürte wie Brian seine Hand nahm und leicht massierte. Es war schon komisch, das Brian immer zu wissen schien wie es ihm ging - als könnte er die Kopfschmerzen spüren bevor er sie überhaupt hatte.  
Die Fahrt bis zu Justins Wohnung dauerte 15 Minuten und als das Taxi vor dem Haus hielt, war Justin eingeschlafen. Brian rüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter und buxierte ihn aus dem Auto. Irgendwie schafften sie es ohne Unfälle die Treppen hinauf und Justin registrierte nur noch, wie Brian die Wohnungstür aufschloss.

Als Brian Justin ins Bett verfrachtet hatte nahm er eine kurze Dusche. Ein Blick in Justins Kühlschrank hinterließ einen deprimierenden Eindruck von Leere. Nicht mal Alkohol war in der Wohnung zu finden. Frustriert fuhr sich Brian durch sein Haar. Das Gespräch mit Lindsay spuckte in seinem Kopf herum und all die kleinen Teile setzten sich langsam wie ein Puzzle zusammen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Justin nicht. Als er jetzt in der Tür des Schlafzimmers lehnte und den blonden Mann auf dem Bett betrachtete, fielen ihm immer mehr Dinge ein. Am Anfang war Justin aus dem Schwärmen über New York nicht herausgekommen. Er hatte Nächte durchgezeichnet und war so aufgeregt wie ein Kind in Disney World. Dann, irgendwann im letzten halben Jahr, hatte es aufgehört. Sie hatten weiterhin regelmäßig telefoniert, aber die Gespräche waren... Brian raufte sich die Haare. Er fand kein Wort dafür, da war nur dieses bohrende Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das Justin sich nicht wohlfühlte. Abrupt drehte er sich um und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
Wenn ihm jemand vor 6 Jahren gesagt hatte, das er irgendwann einmal so denken würde... Aber vieles was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, war für ihn einst unvorstellbar gewesen. Und das alles wegen einem blonden Teenager! Brian schnaubte. Selbst in seinen Ohren, hörte sich das Lächerlich an. Justin war viel mehr als ein blonder Teenager, das war er schon immer gewesen. Spätestens beim Abschlussball war Brian das klar geworden, auch wenn er das zum dem Zeitpunkt nie zugegeben hätte. Dann war die Sache mit Chris Hobbs passiert und er hatte sich von Justin zurückgezogen. Nicht das es viel genützt hätte. Keiner seiner Versuche Justin auf Distanz zu halten, hatte funktioniert. Selbst als Justin mit "Ian" zusammengewesen war, hatte es Brian nicht geschafft und danach war er Hoffnungslos verloren.

Als Justin am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sich sein Kopf an, als hätte jemand mit ihm Ball gespielt. Stöhnend presste er seine Hand auf die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Hier," sagte eine Stimme neben ihm. Justin öffnete vorsichtig die Augen einen Spalt und blinzelte zu Brian. Er hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette hin. Dankbar brachte er ein gequältes Lächeln zustanden und schluckte die Pille. Brian nahm ihm das Glas ab und zog ihn in seine Arme. Nach dem Anschlag von Hobbs hatte Justin monatelang Kopfschmerzen gehabt. Erst als die Wunde vollständig geheilt und genesen war, ließen die Schmerzen nach. Besorgt strich Brian über Justins blondes Haar. "Hast du das öfter?" fragte Brian leise. "Manchmal, meistens wenn ich zu viel gearbeitet habe." Brian nickte. "Warst du beim Arzt?" Justin schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich die Tablette genommen habe, gehen sie bald wieder weg. Außerdem hat jeder mal Kopfschmerzen." "Aber nicht jeder Kopf hatte schon mal Kontakt mit einem Baseballschläger," konterte Brian. Justin drängte sich enger an ihn und vergrub seinen Kopf in Brians Schulter.  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Brian nach längerem Schweigen plötzlich. Justin hob den Kopf leicht an und starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Ich meine nicht deinen Kopf. Ich meine ob es dir hier gut geht." Justin nickte nur und ließ den Kopf wieder auf Brians Schulter sinken. "Warum sollte es nicht?", nuschelte er schließlich. "Sag du es mir." Justin stemmte sich hoch und stand auf. "Es ist alles OK!" sagte er und verschwand im Bad.

Als Justin 10 Minuten später ins Zimmer zurückkam, lag Brian immer noch im Bett. Sein dunklen Augen verfolgten Justins Bewegungen durchs Zimmer. "Hör auf," fauchte der blonde schließlich. Brian zog die Brauen hoch. "Du weißt genau was ich meine. Hör auf mich anzustarren!" Brian verdrehte die Augen. "Komm her," forderte er den ärgerlichen Blonden auf. Justin funkelte ihn aus seinen blauen Augen an und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Brian seufzte. Das Spiel kannte er nur zu Gut. Also wechselte er das Thema. "Dein Kühlschrank ist leer." Justin starrte ihn verdattert an. "Was?" "Dein Kühlschrank - du hast nichts zu Essen hier." "Du willst einkaufen gehen?" Brian nickte. "Wollen? Nein! Aber wenn du nicht vor deinem großen Tag verhungern willst..."

Als sie schließlich vollbepackt in die Wohnung zurückkehrten, waren Justins Kopfschmerzen endgültig verflogen. Sie hatten unterwegs in einem kleinen Café gefrühstückt und waren dann durch die vollen Einkaufsstraßen geschlendert. Das Gespräch von heute Morgen wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt, auch wenn Justin vermutete, das Brian noch lange nicht mit dem Thema durch war. Justin wollte nichts lieber, als Brian in die Arme zu fallen und ihm sagen, das er nach Hause kommt - nach Hause zu ihm. Er wollte ihm sagen, das er New York satt hatte und die Kunstwelt sich einen anderen neuen Helden suchen sollte. Aber Brian und die anderen glaubten so fest, das es das Richtige für ihn wäre. Seine große Chance die Welt zu erobern und allen zu beweisen, das er mehr war als nur ein blonder Teen mit einem tollen Hintern. Und am Anfang hatte er es auch gewollt. Aber allein in New York schien der Gedanke lächerlich. In LA hatte er solche Probleme nicht gehabt. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach am Glamour Hollywoods oder der Tatsache, das er ein festes Ziel gehabt hat.  
"Justin?" Brian wedelte mit einer Hand vor Justins Gesicht herum. "Wo warst du?" "Was?" Brian grinste. "Du hast seit 10 Minuten ins Leere gestarrt." Justin errötete. "Ich hab nur nachgedacht." "Gefährlich," murmelte Brian und küsste Justin. Justin grinste. "Ich dachte, du hast Hunger?" Brian nahm seine Hand und führte ihns ins Schlafzimmer. "Hab ich auch...!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

"Hör auf!" Justin ignorierte Brian und wanderte weiter im Zimmer auf und ab. Ein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand sagte 16.50 Uhr. Noch etwas mehr als 3 Stunden. "Justin...!" Der blonde drehte sich zu Brian und sah ihn fragend an. Brian lehnte neben dem Fenster der kleinen Teeküche der Galerie. Er sah fantastisch aus in seiner engen schwarzen Hose, dem roten Seidenhemd und dem schwarzen Sakko. Aber Brian sah in allem gut aus, wie Justin neidlos anerkennen musste. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Nervös zupfte er an seinem weißen Hemd herum und begann wieder auf und ab zu gehen. Die Zeiger der Uhr bewegten sich langsam auf 16.52 Uhr zu.  
"Justin" flüsterte Brian leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Justin unterbrach sein ununterbrochenes Umherwandern und drehte sich um. "Was?" "Komm." Brian nahm seine Hand und zog ihn aus der Küche zu der Sitzecke. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er den nervösen Künstler auf das rote Sofa und ließ sich neben ihn gleiten. Justin atmete tief ein und lehnte sich in die weichen Polster zurück. Brian hielt noch immer seine Hand, massierte seine verkrampften Finger. "Besser?" Justin nickte und legte seinen Kopf auf Brians Schulter. "Ich denke ich bin durch mit meiner Panikattacke." Brian lächelte leicht und küsste Justins Haar. "Dazu hast du keinen Grund," murmelte er in die blonde Haarmasse unter seinen Lippen. "Was meinst du?" "Die Panik, du hast keinen Grund dazu. Deine Arbeiten sind gut." Justin lächelte glücklich. Auch wenn Brian es nie sagen würde, Justin wusste das er stolz auf ihn war.

"Hey ihr beiden." Charly störte die beiden nur ungern, sie sahen so... friedlich aus, wie sie da auf der Couch saßen: Justins Kopf lag in Brians Schoß, die Augen geschlossen, während Brian sanft sein Haar streichelte. Als Charly dazukam sah Justin auf und gähnte. Charly grinste. "Überhaupt nicht aufgeregt?" Justin zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wird schon alles schief gehen." Sie nickte. "Gute Einstellung! Die Gäste werden in 10 Minuten hier sein, wenn ihr euch also noch frisch machen wollt..." Die beiden nickten und standen auf. Justin strich sein Hemd glatt und streckte sich. Brian drehte ihn zu sich und musterte ihn kritisch. Dann hauchte er einen schnell Kuss auf seine Lippen. "Zeigs ihnen...!"

Die Eröffnung war ein voller Erfolg. Fast alle Bilder waren verkauft. Die Presse hatte unzählige Bilder geknipst, Justin hatte massenhaft Hände geschüttelt, und sein Gesicht tat ihm vom vielen Lächeln weh. Brian war die ganze Zeit wie sein Schatten in Justins Nähe geblieben. Justin ließ sich müde auf das Sofa sinken und verfluchte seine neuen Schuhe. Der Duft von frischem Kaffee riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Dankbar nahm er den dampfenden Becher von Charly entgegen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "Das war ein voller Erfolgt." Er nickte nur und schwelgte weiter im dem warmen Kaffeegeruch. "Du solltest nach Hause gehen - eine heiße Dusche nehmen, etwas Essen, schlafen." Justin schloss die Augen. "Das hört sich gut an," murmelte er. Charly verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. "Ich hol deinen Freund. Er soll dich hier rausschaffen, ehe du vollkommen weg bist."

Als Justin und Brian nach Hause kamen, war es bereits nach 12. Die heiße Dusche und das Essen verschoben sie kurzerhand auf Morgen. Justin wurde erst spät am nächsten Morgen wach. Brian hatte anscheinend den Wecker ausgestellt. Aus der Küche hörte er Brians leise Stimme. "...nein. Ted - versucht sie hinzuhalten. Und mach Jeff und Terry Dampf. Erinnere sie an ihr großzügiges Gehalt und wer sie bezahlt. - Mail mir die neuen Entwürfe einfach zu... Ja..." Justin stand langsam auf und ging gähnend ins Bad. Das heiße Wasser war, wie fast immer, nur lauwarm und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde kälter. In seinen weißen Bademantel gehüllt trat er schließlich in die Küche. Brian saß am Tisch vor seinem Laptop und telefonierte immer noch mit Ted. "...warum. Hör zu schick mir die Entwürfe einfach zu und ich sehe, was ich machen kann." Brian legte auf und sah zu Justin. "Ärger?" fragte der blonde und nahm sich einen Kaffee. "Nur das übliche. Ich frage mich, warum es in ganz Pittsburgh keine vernünftigen Grafiker mehr gibt." Justin grinste und schaute Brian über die Schulter. Die Anzeige war tatsächlich furchtbar. Die Farben passten nicht zur Schrift und das Foto wirkte seltsam verzerrt. "Feuer sie," schlug Justin vor und schlang seine Arme um Brians Hals. Der dunkelhaarige lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. "Hm, und dann? Weißt du wie viele Grafiker ich im letzten Jahr hatte. 5!" "Vielleicht bist du zu anspruchsvoll..." "Pfff, alles was ich verlange ist, das sie ihren Job machen. Selbst Gus könnte das besser." Justin nickte und begann Brians Schultern zu massieren. "Soll ich mal einen Blick drauf werfen?" fragte er schließlich. "Wenn du willst..." Justin grinste und verdrehte die Augen. Warum Brian nicht einfach fragen konnte, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. "Gut, dann besorgst du Frühstück und ich versuch das Chaos zu entwirren"  
2 Stunden und etliche Tassen Kaffee später lehnte sich Justin zufrieden zurück. "Brian?" "Mhm...?" Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Wust an Papieren, Fotos, Skizzen und Entwürfen. Die Kampagne für die neue Hotelkette war anstrengender und arbeitsaufwändiger als Vermutet und raubte Brian den letzten Nerv. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer ließ er den Papierwust fallen und ging zu Justin. Anerkennend betrachtet er die neuen Layouts. Die Farben passten perfekt zum gewollten Image, die Fotos waren bestechend scharf und leuchtend. "Perfekt!" sagte er schließlich. "Ich wird die Entwürfe sofort zu Ted mailen, zusammen mit der Kündigung für Terry." Justin stand auf und reckte seinen müden Knochen. Auch wenn er das Malen und Zeichnen auf Papier und Leinwand genoss, hatte die Arbeit am Computer mit dem Grafikprogrammen durchaus seinen Reiz. Außerdem war es aufregend, etwas zu erstellen, das Hunderte von Leuten auf Plakaten und in Zeitschriften sehen würden.  
Brian schlang die Arme um den blonden Künstler und zog ihn an sich. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?" fragte er in gespielt verzweifeltem Ton. Justin überlegte. "Vermutlich würdest du Hunger leiden und unter einer Brücke schlafen." Brian nickte Ernst. "Dann sollte ich mich bei meinem Retter wohl bedanken." Justin grinste und nickte. "Das wäre angebracht." Brian runzelte die Stirn. Er ließ Justin los und griff in seine Hosentasche. "Was meinst du, wäre das als Dank passend?" Er wedelte zwei Flugtickets vor Justins Nase herum. Aufgeregt riss Justin sie aus Brians Hand. "Paris!" Brian nickte. "Das richtige für einen angehenden Weltstar in der Kunstszene." Justin schlang die Arme um Brians Hals und überschüttete ihn mit Küssen.

* * *

So das letzte Kapitel - aber es wird eine Fortsetzung geben:) Ich danke meinen treuen Lesern und hoffe, das ihr mir auch Treu bleibt;) 


End file.
